How It Should Be
by katiellynn
Summary: Steve celebrates his birthday with his family. One Shot. Steve/OC.


The moon illuminated the dark sky, over looking the crystal clear lake. A crowd was gathered around the lake, taking in the breathtaking view. Blankets, chairs, empty picnic baskets, and other memories of the eventul day filled the area. Glow sticks, sparklers, and music now stole the scene. Waiting for the fireworks to begin, kids were running around, parents were sipping drinks - everyone taking in the summertime feeling.  
On the far side of the lake, situated on a large blanket, sat a young couple with two young girls. The older girl of the pair, who was about five, was holding a sparkler. She was giggling, and smiling - her blonde ponytails twisting with the light July wind. The younger girl, who was only three, was situated on her father's lap. Her small hands barely made up half the size of the young man's. Fascination spread across her bright blue eyes, taking in the enchantment of the sparkler.

The young man looked over at his wife, and smiled. She smiled back, only to have her eyes drift to their older daughter. Her smiled faltered. "Steve, why did you give Genevieve a sparkler? Are you insane?" She scolded. Dusting left over crumbs off her tanned legs, she scurried over to the young girl with a perplexed look on her face. Grabbing the sparkler with one hand, and hoisting her daughter up to her hip with the other, she headed back to the spot she was previously sitting. With a heavy sigh, she sat Genevieve down on the blanket next to her sister.

The young woman looked up to glare at her husband. He held his hands up in defense. "Katie, darling, she's fine, look. And Felicity was enjoying it. You worry too much," Steve said, pushing one of Katie's stray hairs behind her ear. Katie smiled and turned to the children playing on the blanket. "You two might want to hurry up, Daddy's special birthday fireworks are about to start." Felicity and Genevieve started clapping, and hopped over to sit on their parent's laps. "Mommy, how come Daddy gets special birthday fireworks?" Genevieve asked with an inquiring look.

Katie pretended to ponder, and raised her finger to her chin, "Hmm, well, honey, your Daddy is a very special man. He's so loved by everyone, he gets fireworks on his birthday." Felicity's eyes widened at this. "You mean like a 'supperhero'?" She asked, her full attention on her mother. Steve laughed, and grabbed Katie's hand, "Yes, kind of like a 'supperhero'." Felicity was more than pleased to hear this. Genevieve, on the other hand, was a little skeptic. Even for a five year old, she had quite an attitude. "Well if you're a superd-hero, what's your special name?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"My superhero name is Dad, and my powers are the ability to raise two crazy little girls," Steve sat up quickly and started tickling Genny and Felicity. Squeals, and giggles filled the air. Katie placed her hand on Steve's shoulder, "All right, that's enough." Steve sat back, and returned to his previous position. After Genevieve and Felicity calmed down, they layed down on the blanket, either one's head on their parent's laps. "Daddy, how old are you today?" Genevieve's tired voice asked. Steve looked down at his children, and paused before talking. Felicity had managed to fall asleep in a mere few moments. Genevieve was barely hanging on. Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "Today is my 98th birthday," He said. Genevieve had already fallen asleep.

Steve felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. Katie leaned her head on muscular shoulder. After all the things he's been through, after all the things he's seen, he's finally at peace. One day the Avengers will assemble again, and he'll have to leave this serenity. His daughters will have to be introduced to the cruel workings of people, and know what their father actually does for a living. But for now, everything is how it should be. Steve grabbed his wife's hand, and glanced into the now illuminated sky. Fireworks we're bursting, creating beautiful masses of color. Everything was how it should be.


End file.
